The Kathol Rift
The Kathol Rift, to publikacja zawierająca trzecią część kampanii DarkStryder do gry fabularnej Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (WEG) wydawanej przez West End Games (nr 40121). Podręcznik wydano w 1996 roku i jego autorami są Sterling Hershey, Pablo Hidalgo , Joshua A. Miller, Timothy S. O'Brien i Eric S. Trautmann. Zawartość *Campaign Update **The Story So Far **How To Use This Book *Introduction *The Kathol Rift **Navigating in The Rift **Corridors **The "Lifeline" Project **Other Effects of The Rift ***Timing is Everything ***Gaming in The Rift ***Sample Hallucinations and Rift Effects **History of The Kathol Rift *Gamemaster Crew Notes **Kaiya Adrimentum **Lieutenant Darryn Thyte **Lieutenant Jessa Dajus **Loh'khar The Finder **Lieutenant Ranna "Wing-Ripper" Gorjaye **Kl'aal **Sergeant Brophar Tofarain **Lofryyhn **Dasha Defano **Cobb Unser **Krudar **Boom **Rizzal and Vizzal **Brandis Turgah **Gunthar **Tanner Carzyn **Qesya Vth'naar **Scoryn **"Gammer" Firdaaz **Genna Seedar **Vegath Tist **Thanis Gul-Rah **Gaelin **Breslin Drake **Varel Devay **Makezh *Harm's Way **Adventure Background **Episode One: Savage Hunger **Episode Two: Welcome, Welcome ***The Q'Maere Research Facility ***The Q'Maere Facility Staff ****Dr. Egamo ****Dr. Rhu ****Dr. Phalla ****Dr. Vin Emil ***Technicians ****Elma ****Phloid ****Hoke ****Dyril ***Droids ****AC1 Surveillance Droids ****2-1B Medical Droid ****IT-O Interrogation Droid ***Orderlies ***Warm Welcome ***Guided Tour **Episode Three: The Wards ***The Return of Captain Ciro ***Plots and Counterplots ***Other Escape Ideas ***What Else is Going On? **Episode Four: Prison Riot! **Episode Five: End Game ***Outcomes **Rewards *Rogue Elements **Introduction ***Preparing To Play **Episode One: Conflicts ***Planning ***Other Matters **Episode Two: Mutiny! ***The Mutiny Begins ***Running The Mutiny ***Defending Their Positions ***New Worries **Episode Three: Retaking The FarStar ***Tactics for Retaking The FarStar ***Events ***Concluding The Mutiny ***Saving The FarStar ***Repercussions **Rewards *Waystation **Adventure Background ***The Set-Up **Episode One: A Way In ***Docking With The Construct **Episode Two: Into The Unknown ***Alien Construct: Level One ***Alien Construct: Level Two ***Level Two Encounters ****Encounter One: "There's Something Alive Down Here..." ****Encounter Two: Imperial Ambush ****Encounter Three: Reunion **Episode Three: Where's Mist? **Episode Four: Final Battle **Rewards *Home **Adventure Background **Episode One: A World of Promise ***Food in The Hills ***Routine Maintenance ***Maintaining Orbit **Episode Two: Homecoming ***Meeting The Majjvara ***Haven ***Creature in The Dark ***In The Medical Chambers **Episode Three: In The Balance ***The Qektoth Cobfederation Arrives ***The Battle ***Alternate Ending, Saving Yvara **Epilogue: A New Beginning **Rewards *Showdown **Adventure Background **Episode One: Distress Call **Episode Two: Pursuit ***Closing in on Makezh **Episode Three: Ambush in The Geyser Field **Episode Four: Mission's End ***Wrapping It Up ***Rewards Krótkie teksty fabularne: *Nienazwany tekst fabularny 1 *Nienazwany tekst fabularny 2 *Nienazwany tekst fabularny 3 *Nienazwany tekst fabularny 4 *Nienazwany tekst fabularny 5 *Nienazwany tekst fabularny 6 Tabele, schematy, dane techniczne, wytyczne: *Astrogation Chart Kathol Rift - mapa obsaru galaktyki *Episode One Timetable *Q'Maere - mapa planety *Q'Maere - dane planety *The Facility - schemat *Doctor Langstyn Kraay - dane postaci *Dr. Egamo - dane postaci *Dr. Rhu - dane postaci *Dr. Phalla - dane postaci *Dr. Vin Emil - dane postaci *Elma - dane postaci *Phloid - dane postaci *Hoke - dane postaci *Dyril - dane postaci *AC1 Surveillance Droids - dane droida *2-1B Medical Droid - dane droida *IT-O Interrogation Droid - dane droida *Corla Unser - dane postaci *Lowen Chase - dane postaci *Battered Freighter - dane statku (YT-1300 Transport) *Kinakt Losron - dane postaci *FarStar - plany statku *Portable Shield Generator - dane sprzętu (Imperial Munitions Rampart II Shield Generator) *Alien Construct - schemat *The Codex - darkstryder artefakt *Tunnel Worm - dane zwierzęcia *Mist - dane postaci *Mist's Bounty Hunter Armor - dane sprzętu (Modified Krail Armory Model 1010 Photo-reactive Personal Armor) *DarkStryder "Fire Creature" - dane zwierzęcia *Spacetrooper Armor - dane sprzętu (Imperial Zero-G Assault Stormtrooper Armor Mark I) *Yvara - dane planety *Yvarema - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Owr'apa - dane zwierzęcia *Zeebuck - dane zwierzęcia *Gunthar - dane postaci *Majjvara - dane postaci *Yvarema Hive - schemat *The Heart of Flesh - dane statku (Qektoth Attack Cruiser) *Qektoth Confederation Starfighter - dane myśliwca *Yarema Scout Ship - dane statku *Demonsgate - dane planety *Trauma Kit - dane sprzętu (Imperial-issue Medical Resources Kit) *AT-ST Walker - dane pojazdu *AT-PT Walker - dane pojazdu *Aing-Tii Monk - dane typowego członka organizacji Wewnętrzne materiały fabularne: *The Cure *Repairing The FarStar *The Qektoth Dream Credits: *design: Sterling Hershey, Pablo Hidalgo, Joshua A. Miller, Timothy S. O'Brien, Eric S. Trautmann *additional fiction: George R. Strayton *development and editing: Eric S. Trautmann *cover design and graphics: Brian Schomburg *maps and diagrams: Stephen Crane, Brian Schomburg *cover art: Doug Shuler *interior illustrations: Storn Cook, Jordi Ensign, Christopher J. Trevas, Christina Wald *additional interior illustration: Mike Vilardi *playtesting and advice: Robb Johnson, Matt Maneely, Peter Schweighofer, Bill Smith *publisher: Daniel Scott Palter *associate publisher & treasurer: Denise Palter *associate publisher: Richard Hawran *senior editor: Greg Farshtey *editors: Peter Schweighofer, Bill Smith, George R. Strayton, Paul Sudlow, Ed Stark *art director: Stephen Crane *graphic artists: Brian Schomburg, Tim Bobko, Tom ONeill *sales manager: Jeff Kent *licensing manager: Ron Seiden *warehouse manager: Ed Hill *accounting: Karen Bayly, Wendy Lord *billing: Amy Giacobbe Kategoria:Star Wars - The Roleplaying Game (WEG)